We Still Exist
by Kirbunny431
Summary: The Brawl Acceptance Letters are in. Almost all the characters are confirmed. Roy has been left out, forced to grapple with jealousy and anger. Along the way, he may just learn something about himself as well as the others who were left behind. Ch. 7 up!
1. Emblem Abandonment

"WHAT?" Every vein in Roy's body was tensed to the point of near explosion. He was furious at the news he had just received. Looking at the sheet of paper in his hand, he couldn't believe what happened. This wasn't possible. Marth skipped up to Roy. "Hey Roy," he said. "I see you got your Brawl Eligibility Letter." Roy just sort of growled in acknowledgement. "So, what's you're status? I was accepted." Marth was nearly jumping as he excitedly showed Roy the application that had a large green "_Accepted_" stamped on it. "You know, I just can't wait. I heard Sonic the Hedgehog was gonna be there, as well as Solid Snake. _Snake_. Oh, sorry. I forgot why I was here. So are you in Brawl or not?" Roy considered vomiting into the moat of Peach's Castle. That would be a difficult feat, considering he was on the roof. Still not willing to accept the truth Roy mumbled his answer. "Not." "What?" Marth asked as he sat down next to Roy and put his hand behind his ear. "Not." Roy mumbled again. Marth put his ear next to Roy's mouth. "I still couldn't hear you." Roy was getting ticked now. He screamed as loud as he could, "I'M NOT IN BRAWL!" The sudden burst of sound surprised Marth and he fell off the roof.

Marth climbed back up to the roof, dripping with water. "Not cool man." Roy just glared. Marth shook his head, flapping his hair around like a wet dog. "So, wait. You're not in Brawl?" "No." Marth sighed. "That sucks." "You want to know what's worse?" Roy felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. "What?" "Olimar made it in over me." Marth furrowed his eyebrows. "Olimar?" "Yeah, Olimar. That short guy, wears a space helmet, followed around by alien plants, big nose." Marth still looked puzzled. "Bad hairdo for the little hair that he actually has." "Right!" He finally remembered. Leave it to Marth to be the one who remembers people by their hairstyles. Roy wiped the tears from his face. "This was a big deal, and I lost it." "Sorry, man." The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Slightly changing the subject Roy asked, "Has everyone received his or her confirmations yet?" "No, some are still being debated. Luigi's a basket case. Ganondorf is destroying everything in sight. Young Link won't get off the Internet. Everyone's being destroyed by the stress. The stages are almost done being confirmed, too." As if it was a summons, Peach called up to Marth from ground level. "Marth! Yoo hoo! Zelda and I need your help!" Marth leaned over the edge of the castle. "What do you need?" "We need you to help us get some ideas to keep the castle safe while we're gone!" "Gotcha! Be right down!" Marth turned to Roy, "Sorry. Duty calls." "Just go." Roy said, waving him away. Watching the setting sun, Roy contemplated what might happen in the days to come.


	2. Application Office: Luigi Factor

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were floating on the newly remodeled Final Destination. Holding up a sheet of paper between his index finger and thumb, Master Hand read it silently. "Let's see here," he said. "Here we have…Luigi." Crazy Hand bluntly said, "No."

Master would have raised an eyebrow if he had one. "Why?" Crazy Hand clenched his fingers a little bit. "He's a baby. He's weak." "Aw, come on." Master Hand began, trying to win his other over. "He's been here since the start. In fact, he's been here longer than you."

"I refuse to let him in. Did you see the latest tier list?" Master Hand sighed. He was anti-tier list, but Crazy Hand actually had a point. "Yes. He's in the middle." "Yeah. He's in the-wait what?" "Yes. He's in the middle, between Ganondorf and Donkey Kong." Crazy Hand began tripping over his words in confusion. "Are you sure he's not at the bottom between Link and Ness?" Master had to think a minute before he realized the mistake.

"You've been looking at the original tier list, haven't you?" "Huh?" "I know what you're talking about. You were looking at the S-S-B tier list." Crazy Hand looked as confused as a floating gloved hand could. "The S-S-B-M list is more current." "WHAT?" Crazy Hand snapped his fingers, and the sky rippled. Suddenly the tier lists for the other two Smash Brothers gatherings appeared right there in the sky.

"I…" Crazy Hand began looking over the list. "I…NO!" Realizing that he screwed up, he punched the apparition. It dissolved away like water. "So you see," Master Hand began again, "We cannot have Mario without his iconic brother." "Ugh, fine. He's has to be unlockable, though." "Deal." Master and Crazy shook hands. Or, you could say they shook themselves. Master grabbed his green stamp that said "_Accepted_" and made it official.

"Onto the next order of business." Master looked at the agenda. "We must decide who will be the next Mysterious Small Fry Enemy Group." Crazy stopped making his peanut butter sandwich. "What?" Master Hand stopped to wonder why Crazy was making a sandwich. He snapped out of it, "We need to find who'll replace the Wire Frames." "Great."

"Remember. We score on three factors: weakness, coolness and capability to be annoying." A minutes wait was all the hands got before the plague began. First up for auditions was a group called the "Fangirls." Crazy whispered to Master, "This is going to be a long day."


	3. Protection & Rejection

Robert, the Security System Installation Goomba hopped up and down. "There you go!" He said excitedly in his childish-sounding voice. "The system's all set up and ready to go. You just need to arm it before you leave!" As he jumped, the small blue and yellow hat provided to him by the company bounced on his cranium.

"Thanks Rob. This should keep the castle safe from anyone that wants to invade." Peach patted the friendly Goomba. Marth scratched his head. "I know this was my idea, but I just realized that we didn't need this." Peach looked over to Marth. Her hair whipped to one side. "How is that?"

"Bowser's coming to Brawl with us. Without him, the castle's safe regardless." Peach put a finger to her mouth. "That's a good point." Rob jumped higher this time. He closed his eyes and smiled nervously. "I forgot to tell you. We've just adopted a new no-returns policy."

Marth looked at Rob. "You just made that up." He said. Rob's eyes opened wide. "What? No, that's nonsense!" He took a step back. "Hey…nice sword you have there. I'll bet it's real sharp. But I don't wanna find out!"

"Marth!" Zelda was just stepping out of the castle's front door. She used Farore's Wind to get between him and Rob. "Zelda," Marth didn't take his eyes off of the nervous little Goomba. "Out of my way." "No. This little guy's just trying to make a sale. And besides, there are other threats besides Bowser in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Zelda looked to a corner of the courtyard, where Bowser was engrossed in a hotdog-eating contest against Kirby. "Other, more terrifying threats." "She's got a point, Marth." Peach leaned her head over his shoulder. Rob laughed nervously. "Yeah!" Marth sighed, "Fine. I'm going to see how that contest's going." Marth strode off.

After waving good-bye to Rob, a man wearing a red hat approached the princesses. "Mail for you, maladies." He handed Peach a stack of letters. "Thank you. Would you like some tea?" she offered. "No no no, ma'am. I have many letters to deliver. Can't stop to chat." The mailman quickly walked off.

Peach sifted through the mail. "Oh, it looks like some more confirmations." "Goodie." Zelda brushed her newly dyed brown hair from her face. Peach read through the labels on the envelopes. "Luigi's confirmed." She clapped her hands and giggled in delight. "Ganondorf's back in. So are the Ice Climbers. And…eep!" Peach covered her mouth.

"What is it?" Zelda leaned over to get a look at the letter. Her eyes went wide. "MEWTWO'S NOT IN?" Peach's voice was a mere squeak, "No. What do we do?" "Well, giving this to him is out of the question." "Exactly: he'll go berserk and do something rash."

"We could just not give it to him. That's probably best for everyone's wellfare." Peach fought off the thoughts of what could happen. "We'll have to tell him eventually." "Hopefully by then," Zelda said hopefully, "he'll be very, very far away from civilization."


	4. Grounds of Discussion

"HA!" Link swung his sword in an arc, aiming at Roy's legs. "Whoa!" Roy did a backflip, landed on his feet, and charged back at Link. Their swords collided, letting out the sharp ring of metal against metal.

Both backing away from each other, they charged back and attacked again and again. Roy spun his sword and swung diagonally up and left. Link caught the blow and countered. Roy ducked and kicked Link's legs out from under him. He tried to slash at him, but Link rolled away and stood.

Link swung vertically down, and Roy raised his sword to defend against the blow. The attack was a lot more powerful than he thought, however. Roy tried spinning his wrist around to absorb some impact, but instead the sword was forcibly shot from his hand. He collapsed to the floor.

Holding the sword at Roy's throat, Link laughed. "Almost." He sheathed the sword and offered Roy his hand. Roy stood, brushing dirt off of his shoulders and arms. "Keep working on it." Link said. Roy shuffled up behind him. "With who?" He queried. "Everyone else with a sword is leaving me behind!"

Link looked at him. "I thought Young Link was staying behind. Can't you practice with him?" Shaking his head, he said, "No. First of all, he completely cheats. He uses a lot of items he isn't allowed to. Second, he's refusing to come out of his room. Didn't you about who replaced him?" It was Link's turn to shake his head. "It was another Link. He has really big eyes. Rumor has it he's the one from _Wind Waker_. 'Toon Link' or something."

"Oh, him." Link said it with disgust. "I never liked him. Don't like his style. Don't like his style _at all_." "Deal with it. You can hurt him when you get to Brawl." "Hey! That's right!" Link cackled evilly.

Roy backed up a step. "In other news…" he nervously said as he watched Link rub his hands together. "Is everyone confirmed yet?" "Oooh," Link said grimly, "Almost. Mewtwo's the only one that hasn't been confirmed yet. He's really ticked."

"PIKA!" Pikachu quickly ran past the two. Kirby scurried past soon after. Link looked at Roy, "Are they still playing tag?" "Yep." They watched as the two chased each other around the castle grounds.

Suddenly, they crashed into a tree. Kirby giggled, and Pikachu made whatever noise Pokemon make when they laugh. Link and Roy cracked up and fell to the ground. It could have woken up anyone on the other edge of the planet.

That was the problem. "SILENCE!" someone screamed inside everyone's mind. Everyone stood up startled. They were then thrown off their feet by a mysterious force. Mewtwo floated past. He gave Link a look of death as he passed.

"What was that about?" Link yelled. Roy tackled him and covered his mouth. "Do you have a death wish? SHUT UP!" Link bit Roy and threw him off. "Why? MEWTWO!" Mewtwo stopped and touched the ground. He turned, his eyes glowing in anger. "What do you want?" he said telepathically. "Mewtwo," Link made sure to carefully choose his words, "Listen. We all know you're going to be in. You're a great fighter.

"That was exactly what you said about Roy right here. Look where he ended up." Link's jaw dropped. Roy bit his tongue. That hurt. It stung him right to the core. Mewtwo floated off to a corner of the grounds to meditate.

Link and Roy walked to the doors of the castle. Link tried the doorknob. It wouldn't budge. "Right." He said in a mock-entusiastic tone. "The security system the princess just _had _to have installed." Link approached the keypad.

"I know this." Link gazed at the numbers. "Uh…" he pressed 1 slowly. Roy smirked, "You sure?" "Positive. I know this cold." He pressed 3 twice. Then 7. He pressed enter. A buzzer that sounded like the kind you get on a gameshow when the answer's wrong, only much quieter mocked Link. Roy pushed him aside. "Here." He typed in 1-9-8-1. He door opened. "It pays to remember your debut dates." Roy flipped his cape aside, and strode in. Link followed, mumbling to himself.


	5. Final Preparations

"Hey, Marth?" Peach beckoned the prince over to her. "Yes?" Marth strode over and was instantly distracted by the huge suitcase that the princess was taking to Brawl. It was packing day, and Marth fully expected the princess to take the kitchen sink.

"What color dress should I take?" Peach held up a blue one in her left hand and a green one in her right. "Should I take this icy blue one, or the deep green? The blue one matches my eyes, but the green has some really rich colors. Or should I take the one I have on?" Peach motioned at herself to direct attention to the white dress she was wearing.

Marth squinted. "Well, which was cheaper?" "What?" Peach thought Marth had lost his marbles. "You're going to be fighting a Brawl, remember? Some damage is bound to take place."

Peach nodded. "That's true. They both cost the same, and since I can't decide, I'll take them all!" She tossed the two dresses into her oversized suitcase. "Thanks!" Peach gave him a huge smile. "You're welcome. Glad to be of service!" He left the room, passing by Mario and Luigi's door.

Luigi groaned. "Why do we have to share a suitcase? All our stuff isn't going to fit!" Mario wiped a drop of sweat off his brow. "Because you left yours behind at the haunted mansion and you're too afraid to go back and get it." Luigi let out a small yelp at the memory of that mansion, inhabited and controlled by the Boos. "I will never go back there again as long as I live!"

"I'm not going back for you though." Mario tried again to stuff the clothing and necessities enough into the case to be able to clip it shut. Mario let out a pant. "If we could just get rid of one pair of clothes, we could probably close this." Mario held up the white shirt and greenish-brown overalls that Luigi wore in Smash Brothers and Melee, meant to be a reference to the clothes he wore on some of his and Mario's first adventures. "You can get rid of these."

Luigi quickly swiped them out of Mario's hand. "Never!" Mario winced at the hideousness. "Luigi, I hate these things. They're horribly ugly. You can stand to lose them." "No!" Luigi hugged them against himself. Mario would feel bad if they held sentimental value, but they didn't. Luigi was just a pack rat, though he called himself "frugal."

Mario saw Roy pass by in the hallway. "Roy!" Mario called out. Roy entered the Brother's room. "What do you need? If you need clothing advice, I could run and get Marth right now." "No no no, that won't be necessary." Mario waved his hand. He got close to Roy and whispered, "Just hand me your sword when I say so."

Mario turned back to Luigi. "You know what? You're right, Luigi. That outfit really is cool. Can I see it?" Luigi unbent himself and reluctantly handed Mario the outfit. "Now!" Roy gave Mario the sword, and he promptly stabbed the outfit through the middle. The sword ripped a large hole in the outfit, and then it caught on fire. Mario tossed it out of the open window and into the moat. Luigi's jaw was largely agape. "Thank you." Mario returned Roy's sword. Mario tried to close the suitcase again, and this time it clipped shut.

At around six, everyone was packed for the trip to Brawl. The group of Smashers said their final good-byes and exchanged their final goodbye hugs and handshakes. The characters left behind were seeing the others off. Young Link was playing a goodbye tune on his Fairy Ocarina. Dr. Mario kept saying "Adios! Adios! Adios!" only at one hundred and twenty words per minute. The others passed it off as his smelling the fumes of his medicine too long. Pichu was blinking rapidly, not old enough to know fully what was going on. Roy was just standing and waving.

Mewtwo was, surprisingly, going with the others. After everyone that wasn't Peach or Zelda assured him he'd be in, he decided to come with everyone else. The princesses felt bad that they'd let it go this far, but they couldn't pull out now. Mewtwo would destroy a wall or something in his anger.

Mario was leading the group of Nintendo characters to the front door. "Here we go!" he said as he reached out for the doorknob. He turned it, but it refused to turn. Mario tried again, to once again get nothing. "Well, this doesn't look good." Fox pushed his way to the front of the group, next to Mario. "Try the code."

"Right…" Mario said nervously as he punched 1981 into the keypad. The buzzer that mocked Link earlier sounded. _ERROR_ the screen said. A robotic voice that sounded a lot like the works of Ellen McLain said over an intercom (which was part of the installation done by Rob the Security System Installation Goomba), "INTRUDER ALERT! ENTERING EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN!" Metal bars clamped down over the front door and over the windows. The room was no longer bathed in the soft, white light that calms all that entered, but in a harsh red. Marth, who was at the back of the group said coldly and angrily, "If I ever see that Goomba again, I am going to kill him." Zelda was standing next to him. "I'll let you." She said.


	6. A Step Backwards

The Smashers stood in silence, contrasting the loud sirens wailing around the foyer. Mario and Fox stood in front of the group, blinking rapidly. "This sucks." Fox said.

The foyer then erupted into angered chaos. Captain Falcon kicked Mr. Game and Watch in the head. Kirby tried to beat up Ganondorf's leg. Luigi sat down and sobbed.

Falco's new Vegeta-reminiscent scouter device thing dropped off his face as his beak dropped open. Calmly he spoke, not at all matching the madness going on around him. "Wait…so we're not going to Brawl?" Captain Falcon ran up to him and angrily shouted, "DON'T RUB IT IN!" Falco ducked a powerful kick. He then dropped to his knees, looked to the sky and shouted, "YES! YES!"

That was a bit of a record scratch. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at him. He kept yelling in victory, "YES!" Falco had never wanted to return for Brawl, but Master Hand had a strict policy of "Return applications are required, or you will be fired. From a cannon. A large one. Painfully."

Fox dashed up quickly to Falco and gripped him around the beak. "Listen birdbrain," he said, "I don't care how much you didn't want to go. Everyone else here does, so you can keep your trap shut." Falco made a very slight nod to show that he understood.

"Hey!" someone called. Everyone turned to face the source, seeing Roy standing up on the upper level of the ground floor. "I'm not happy about not getting to Brawl, but I want to see you enjoy it. So let's calm down, get our bearings and think our way out of this!"

Roy hopped down and led the way through a door. The others followed. Inside the red warning lights were still flashing, but the sirens were apparently only installed in large areas, as it was a bit quieter inside the room. Decorating the room was a large painting of three Bob-Ombs, hanging high on the wall. Everyone sat down in front of Roy. Quickly searching the room, Roy asked, "Where's Princess Peach?"

An airy voice answered, "Here!" Behind Roy the girly princess was standing, about a foot from the painting. "I just love this painting and like to look at it whenever I come in this room." Peach took a step closer. Marth stood, a horrible realization coming to mind. "Wait!" He reached out a hand in vain. The princess unknowingly tripped a sensory laser as she inched closer to the painting.

The painting rippled violently, showing that a terrible onslaught was about to begin. A black sphere half-hopped, half-fell out of the frame. It stood on its two yellow legs and glared at the princess with its white eyes. "Eep!" Peach squeaked.

Mario quickly hopped up, ran to the princess and created a barrier between her and the sphere. "I hate these Bob-Ombs." He commented. Mario quickly picked up the bomb and chucked it back through the painting. He sighed. "That was close."

Marth stepped over. "I wish it were over." Suddenly three more Bob-Ombs hopped through the painting. The three yelled in surprise. Mario hit one with a fireball, Marth stabbed another and Peach golfed the last one with her trusty club. The trio hopped away from the painting and gathered their thoughts.

"I should've mentioned this earlier." Marth said, "That idiot Rob installed traps everywhere. For instance, if you tried to get near the painting of the ship in that room over across the lobby, the room would flood. You'd drown. You'd die." Mario grunted, "Thanks for the heads-up." Peach looked at Marth.

"That Rob is a little trap-happy, don't you think?" "Yup." He confirmed. "Looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out of this." The entire group behind them stood. "We're ready." Samus said as she readied her arm-cannon.

Soon, dozens of Bob-Ombs were flooding out of the painting. The characters began fighting for their lives. Pikachu shocked the bombs and disabled them. Kirby inhaled one and became Bomb Kirby, fighting fire with fire. Donkey Kong chucked a Bob-Omb into a cluster and destroyed them.

Mewtwo was using a rapid Shadow Ball attack to keep the Bombs away from the crumpled form of Dr. Mario, who was now passed out on the floor. Mewtwo quickly noted how that fumes theory was quickly falling apart.

Link shot an arrow and instantly took out three bombs. Mr. Game and Watch smashed the Bombs with his hammer. Pichu was currently wrestling with one on the floor. Ganondorf was slowly destroying the Bob-Ombs with powerful punches, as compared to Captain Falcon who was averaging a Bomb every two seconds.

Eventually the onslaught ceased, leaving the Smashers damaged, sweating and panting. The break was short lived, as a large mustached Bob-Omb hopped from the painting. "KNEEL BEFORE KING BOB-OMB, PEASANTS!" the Bomb declared obnoxiously. Mario sighed. "Not you." He applied his palm to his face.

"You must die, disrespectful subjects!" The King scooped up Kirby and threw him against the wall. He bounced off the plaster and slammed into the back of Link's head, knocking him off his feet.

Donkey Kong sprinted to the Bomb and tried a Giant Punch, but his fist was caught. The King Bob-Omb twisted and flipped the ape easily. Luigi tried to get behind the foe and attempt the method of battle that Mario used many years ago. The King stuck out his foot and tripped him, causing Luigi to faceplant into the floor.

Roy flipped his sword so the blade was pointing up toward his shoulder and advanced on the King. He held out his arm so the sword formed a virtual shield from any vertical strikes. Roy glanced at Captain Falcon and forked his head in a motion that could only be taken as _Go over there_.

As The Captain snuck behind the Bomb, Roy distracted the thing. "Slowpoke." "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" the overly dramatic Bob-Omb asked. "I called you a slowpoke. You can turn around at what? Half the speed of a snail?"

The Bomb lost control and slugged Roy with a horizontal punch that couldn't be blocked by the guard he'd put up, and he neglected to change his sword's angle. Roy fell to the ground, a large bruise already beginning to emerge. The other Smashers were about to assist Roy until he made a snapping motion with his head.

The Bomb was going to deliver a crushing blow to Roy, apparently oblivious to the unlikely fact that he wasn't receiving help. Milliseconds before the King propelled his arm towards Roy's head, a fist slammed through the Bomb's chest. The arm twitched, and then the King Bob-Omb fell over, revealing Captain Falcon, still in his post-punch pose.

"Excellent." Roy sighed in relief. Captain Falcon helped him stand. Roy turned and addressed the Smashers. "Now," he said, "Let's find a way out of here." Roy strode, albeit quickly, out of the room. He told the others to go to the "Jolly Roger Bay" room, and to make sure to leave the door open. Before following, Roy locked the "Bob-Omb Battlefield" room's door, lest any more foes flood through.


	7. Application Office: Rules of Three

"I can't believe it. The Smashers were supposed to be here by now." Master Hand said. Crazy Hand looked up from his game of Solitaire. "You know, maybe we should delay Brawl until we can find out what happened." He suggested.

"Do you know how long the public has been waiting for Brawl?" Master Hand inquired. "Sure I do." Crazy Hand replied, flexing his fingers. "It's just that if the Smash Brothers aren't here, we can't have a Brawl, now can we?"

Master Hand gave a hand-specific defeated expression. "I guess not." He floated a bit closer to the ground, settling himself. "It's just as well. We still haven't managed to find a replacement for the Fighting Wire Frames yet, anyway."

Crazy Hand asked in an annoyed tone, "Then why aren't we working on that right now?" Master Hand burst out in anger, "Because you said you wanted to take a break and play Solitaire!" "Oh yeah." Crazy realized. He quickly lost interest in the subject. "Hey, do you see a red queen anywhere?" Master threw a bootleg copy of _Alice in Wonderland _at him. "She's in there somewhere."

Crazy threw the DVD off the ledge of the room they were in. The hands had ordered the Delux Strangness model of interview room, so naturally the room was above the least likely thing ever: an incinerator. Master winced as he heard the DVD fizzle and burn out from the heat. _Hope no one falls in there._ He thought.

He pressed a button to allow in more auditions for the Mysterious Small Fry Enemy Group. A large door opened, flooding the room in light. Many strange beings floated in. They seemed to be made of a dark, gooey liquid. Their forms kept switching from living things to nonliving things. One changed from a lion to a bear. Another turned into a Stalfos. A third turned into a palm tree, and another even became a boulder.

"And you are?" Master Hand asked. In a wet, sloppy voice the entire group answered, "We are the Liquos. We are hive-minded and can shapeshift into any form we please. If we face a foe that has power over fire, we shape to something with water-like characteristics. Crazy Hand said, "Coolness is definitely a ten." "I concur," Master Hand said, "And if they can shapeshift they will most surely be annoying. Ten!"

"Anything else we should know about you?" Crazy Hand asked, paying more attention to his game of Solitaire than the Liquos. "Yes." They replied. "We know perfect teamwork. If there are even two of us, the best fighter would be unable to kill us." "Crap." Master Hand said. "You're just too strong. We would be unable to nerf your power enough to make a Ten-Man Brawl seem fair. Goodbye." Master Hand depressed another button, and the floor sprung out from under the Liquos. They flew from the room. "Next!" Master Hand called.

In stepped five men with soft features, who were wearing nice clothing. Crazy raised his index finger, the hand equivalent of raising an eyebrow. "Who are you supposed to be?" he asked. The tallest man stepped forward. "We're the Rick Rollers. We plan to fight the Smash Brothers with _music_!" Without even waiting for input from Master Hand, Crazy said, "No." He began throwing bombs at them. They fled the room, screaming. "Next!" Crazy shouted.

This time a bunch of gnomes hopped in. No, not walked. Hopped. They were still attached to their stands. In a French accent that did not suit it at all, a fat gnome said, "Hello, we're the gnomes. I'm the leader, Chompski." "Yeah," Master commented, "We noticed that. So, what do you do?" "Well," Chompski began, "We attack by headbutting our opponents, but can be killed with one or two hits."

Master Hand nodded and said, "Go on. You already have an A in weakness." Chompski continued, "We also have really sparkly elemental attacks that are much more powerful than our normal attacks, but we rarely use them for reasons unbeknownst to us." "Coolness is an 8 out of 10." Master Hand said. "But how are you annoying exactly? You seem to be capable of surrounding the enemy, but the Wire Frames already did that."

Chompski laughed. "We're plenty annoying. Heck, Phillip over there has field experience. He just recently got back from outer space." Master and Crazy Hand would've blinked if they had eyes. "Excuse me?" Master Hand said, confused. Chompski apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry. You see, Phillip was doing other business recently. He managed to sucker this chump named Freeman or whatever into carrying him several miles, just to launch him in a rocket. It was hilarious. We had this huge party, watching Freeman on the monitors. He screwed up so much that we nearly died. Boy, his solution to getting Phil past the ol' chopper was sidesplitting. But I'm getting off topic here. Can we have the job?"

The Hands looked at each other. Crazy shrugged his fingers. Master Hand turned back to Chompski and said, "Yes. Welcome aboard. You start as soon as we can find the Smashers."

Before Chompski could sign the final contract that had instantly appeared, a group of colorful humanoids flooded the room. One was red, and had the physique of Captain Falcon. Another was blue who held the bearing of a princess. There was one that was yellow and had horns. Finally, there was a green one that was not unlike Kirby. The humanoids began beating the gnomes, smashing them together and throwing them off the ledges. Once again the room was above an incinerator. Master Hand's fears were realized.

Once Chompski had fled with the survivors, the four colorful things stepped close to the Hand's desk. "We are the Alloys." The red one said in a metallically robotic voice. It continued, "We would be very obliged if you would allow us to audition."


End file.
